


Regrets

by Isilloth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finrod comes to Ladros and he's not welcome there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



„Are you happy now?” she said once he entered the room. It was already dark but she didn’t lit any light. She was back to him, but he heard echoes of tears in her voice.  
„What are you talking about, Andreth?”  
„What am I talking about?!” She turned back rapidly. “How dare you ask? Do you think I don’t know about everything? That I don’t know it was you, your fault...” Her voice broke down and she buried her face in her hands, didn’t want to show she was crying.   
Elf made a step in her direction, tried to calm her down, but woman pulled away from him.  
“Leave” she whispered.  
“Andreth…”  
“Leave. I don’t want you to see me like this”

* * *

“I came here to apologize you, my lord.” Andreth stood in the doorway, this time calm and sedated. How changed she was since he saw her last time. And it was just two years ago! She was no more this happy, careless girl with fire in her eyes and smile always on her face. Her hair, once wild and loose, this time locked together in tight bun, face frozen in serious expression.  
“I thought we agreed you don’t have to call me like that.”   
“But maybe it’s the most correctly.”   
“Come in, please. Let’s talk.”  
“I don’t think it’s good idea.”  
“I insist.”  
Woman hesitate, but she crossed the threshold and sat down on the indicated place. Finrod saw her uneasiness and didn’t know what to say.  
“Andreth, we still can be friends.” Finally, he broke the silence.  
“Oh, really? Do you really think so?” Her voice raised in nervousness. “Do you know what your brother said when we parted?” she added after a while, calmer, with bitterness. “That Finrod is right and we can’t be together. That you convince him so...”  
She paused, looking away.  
“And I, stupid, considered you a friend,”  
“I’m your friend.”  
“Really? But I’m not good enough for your little brother?”  
“Andreth it’s not like this...”  
“So how? How is it?” she asked accusingly, waiting for response. “Don’t you say anything? You, always so wordy…”  
Finrod put hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her somehow, but Andreth moved.  
“I shouldn’t have came here” she said finally. “And you shouldn’t have came to Ladros. Farewell, my lord.”  
“Farewell, lady Andreth.”  
He wanted to say something more, explained himself, but he just couldn’t. When he thought about it earlier when he had talked with Aegnor, it was so clear for him, he had plenty arguments why elf shouldn’t marry mortal woman, but now, he just wasn’t sure. Maybe he just bring unhappiness on this two, and they would have to live on regret until the end of their days….

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it's not exactly what you wanted, but I hope you'll enjoy it. I tryed to write something more Finrod/Andreth, but I just didn't have a good idea (also, I ship Andreth/Aegnor harder) so I write just normal conversation between them. From "Athrabeth..." I got impression that Finrod wass rather against his brother's relationship, so I guess Andreth could blame him somehow. And now she is really angry about it (however with time, she would be able to talk with Finrod normally, and be friends with him).


End file.
